La Diadema Encantada
by Naginy Black R
Summary: "Le robé la diadema. Quería ser más astuta, más importante que mi madre. La robé y huí con ella." - La historia de Helena Ravenclaw.


La Diadema Encantada®

"Le robé la diadema. Quería ser más astuta, más importante que mi madre. La robé y huí con ella."

Helena Ravenclaw.

**Todos los derechos reservados © Naginy Black R.**

Hace cientos de años vivía en estas tierras una joven hechicera llamada Helena. Dicha joven poseía extraordinaria belleza e inteligencia en cada aspecto imaginable. Siempre superó a sus compañeros en magia, conjurando los mejores hechizos y encantamientos que sus profesores hubieran visto jamás en una joven de su edad. Se lo debía a su madre, la bruja más inteligente de todos los tiempos. De ella heredó la inteligencia sin igual que poseía, una inteligencia superior a cualquiera conocida. Pero la belleza de Helena no se quedaba atrás, pues traía prendidos a muchos jóvenes hechiceros como ella, pero ninguno osaba confesarle nada, por temor al barón Drowden, un hechicero oscuro y perverso que había jurado al cielo que Helena sería suya algún día.

Helena nunca aceptó al barón Drowden y no pensaba hacerlo. Tenía en mente ambiciones más grandes; quería ser más astuta, más inteligente y más importante que su madre. Así pues, un día se enteró del secreto oculto de su progenitora. Rowena, como se llamaba, había logrado forjar una diadema tan hermosa como su hija y la hechizó para que quien la llevara en la cabeza poseyera una inteligencia y sabiduría sin límites.

-Nadie debe saber dónde la oculto, Helena -le había dicho su madre-. Todos ambicionan y ambicionarán ésta diadema por generaciones, y cuando mi hora llegue, será tu destino poseer y proteger la joya, pero no ahora.

Helena no quiso esperar. Ambicionaba mucho la inteligencia y sabiduría ocultas en la diadema, y sin poder resistirse, la hurtó del escondite de Rowena. Presa de la culpa y la vergüenza, huyó con ella hacia los lejanos bosques de Albania, un lugar solitario al que pensó que su madre nunca llegaría.

En aquel solitario bosque, el sentimiento de culpa que la embargaba se intensificó. Temía volver y reconocer la traición que había cometido. Pero toda culpa se mitigó al ver la diadema en su mano; era suya al fin, y puesta en su cabeza superaría con creces la inteligencia de cualquiera, incluso la de su madre.

Rowena sufrió la traición de su hija sumiéndose en la tristeza y la añoranza. Todos los días albergaba la esperanza de que su Helena regresara, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho con la diadema. La mujer sólo quería volver a tener a su hija consigo. Y aunque no se preocupaba por la joya, nunca admitió ante nadie que la había perdido. Ocultó su pérdida y la espantosa traición de Helena a todo aquel que conocía su existencia. Pasado el tiempo, Rowena, aún dolida por la traición y huída de su hija, enfermó gravemente. Y como, pese a todo lo que había pasado, deseaba verla una vez más, le pidió al barón Drowden que la buscara. La mujer sabía que el barón no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

-Un día juré al cielo que su hija sería mía, madame -le dijo el barón-. Y ahora, a ese mismo cielo le juro que hallaré a Helena y la traeré ante usted.

Y Rowena, sabia como era aún sin la diadema, estaba en lo correcto. El barón Drowden no descansó, no durmió y no se detuvo hasta dar con la pista de su amada Helena. Cuando llegó al bosque albanés donde la muchacha se escondía, la buscó en cada rincón y en cada árbol hueco hasta hallarla entre unos pastizales cerca de un chorrillo que por allí había. La joven corría desesperada alejándose del barón y adentrándose más en lo profundo del bosque. Creyó que el hombre la buscaba a causa de la diadema y trató de encontrar un lugar donde ocultarla. Al llegar al pie de un grueso roble, escondió la joya dentro de un hueco que había en él justo antes que el barón llegara frente a ella.

-Juré al cielo que la encontraría y aquí estoy, mi lady -dijo el barón entre jadeos, embelesado en los hermosos ojos de su amada-. Su madre me ha pedido que la buscara, a causa de la grave enfermedad que la embarga. Ella quiere volver a verla por última vez.

Helena se alarmó al oír del estado de salud de su madre, pero al mirar los fríos ojos de aquel hombre que la pretendía, desconfió de sus palabras y se negó a volver con él. El barón insistió en que lo que decía era cierto e intentaba asir a la joven del brazo para llevársela, pero Helena seguía sin fiarse de sus palabras y se negó una y otra vez gritándole que se fuera de allí. El barón Drowden perdió la paciencia y se puso agresivo. Helena siempre supo que había sido un hombre muy irascible. Furioso por la negativa de la muchacha y celoso de su libertad, sacó un puñal de plata y amenazó con herirla si no lo obedecía.

-¡Usted no se atrevería! -exclamó Helena indignada y asustada ante la osadía del hombre-.

Sin poder detenerse ante la ira que lo embargaba, el barón hundió el puñal en el pecho de Helena hiriéndola de muerte.

Con un último haz de luz en sus ojos y el último aliento de vida, Helena fijó su vista en el hueco del roble donde ocultó la diadema. Jamás nadie sabría dónde estaba… la había robado y había traicionado a su madre sólo para encontrar la muerte.

Horrorizado al ver lo que había hecho, el barón Drowden fue presa del arrepentimiento. Sin poder soportar el dolor de haber sido él mismo quien acabara con la vida de su amada, con el mismo puñal se quitó la vida.


End file.
